Reality
by Primal the BBxRae fan
Summary: This ones actually about Primal. Read and Review.


I do not own teen titans. Primals mine though… Read and review or whatever…

"Primal?" Beast boys voice came. "Primal!" This time more panicked. "Somebody! Help! Primals down!" Suddenly there was a bird-like screech.

Primal woke up in the towers medical wing. Usually hed be bothered by the sterelity of it, but this time he was much to depressed for that to make him feel any bit worse. He simply got out of bed, not even noticing Argent beside his bed.

"Emanuel. Im so sorry." Primal walked straight out of the room. "I tought you loved me!" She shouted at him. He walked back through the door, eyes that were usualy so wild and happy were now darkened and hopeless.

"I do."

"Then how come you cant give me another chance!?"

"I thought you loved me." He answered steadily.

"I do!"

"Then whyd you do it?" Primal asked. "How could you even stand to do that? How could ANYONE stand to do that?"

"It was a mistake!" Argent stood up, tears rolling down her face, Primal seeming exactly as devoid as before. "Cant you forgive me!?"

"He means something to you."

"No he doesnt!"

"Then whyd you do it?"

"Because... I dont know! But I know it was wrong! It was disgusting! And Ill never forgive myself for it, but you love me! Why cant you at least try!"

"Im trying as hard as I can right now not to find that bastard and tear into so many peices in such a violent manner that no on can even tell what he was. Im so mad I feel like my veins are shaking. ........Im not going to get over this."

"But, Emanuel... y"

"Listen. I need to go... "

"Your gonna try to kill yourself again, arent you." It wasnt a question.

"Yes."

"Well stop you. Just like this time."

"No you wont. There wont be anything you can do." And with that, Primal walked out of the room.

"Were all gathered here today, to morne the loss of one of the worlds best heros." The preacher started. "There arent many who posses this young mans strength, endurance, and I dont know of any who posses his spirit." The preacher stood in front of a black coffin, and beyond that, hundreds of people. Every tv in the world was broadcasting it live. "This man, has done a terrible sin, but by doing so, he selfishly took himself out of our lives. But in doing this deed, he did what we could never do for him, he saved himself." The crowd was full of people crying, and the tians, who were in the very front, looked complely heart-broken.

"And before we go any further, the late heros brother would like to speak." Beast boy walked up and stood in front of the audiences, tears still running down his face.

"Emanuel Logan, was my brother. He did great things, he saved thousands of people, and he doomed thousands too. He was a good guy. He was strong. when somthing went wrong, he blamed himself. He took his family before his job, and his family betrayed him. We know that what happened was cause by something terrible... but we cant forget that the person who did it, was loved so much by this man, that he was willing to do anything to keep her safe. And now that hes gone, this girl is in more pain than any of us. She loved him, and he loved her. She made a mistake, so no one should blame her." The crowd was practically shaking with the thoughts that plagued the peoples minds.

"The man you all know as Primal, my brother, your hero, her saviour... is gone. And unlike all the times before. Hes not coming back. He took himself out of this world, because he couldnt bare wht he was feeling. Now hes gone. And we will miss him......... Im sorry... but I cant say anymore." Beast boy walked off the stage and the preecher talked.

An hour later, Primal was barried outside of jump city. In the woods where he always took Argent.

A week later Argent was jumped, beaten, and almost killed.

A month later, the Teen Titans broke up.

A year later, Argent had commited suicide as well.

One day, in the future, people would forget. But until then, theyr all stuck in the cruel reality. That maybe people arent worth saving after all.


End file.
